1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for coaxial cables.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors having an dielectric body provided within an outer conductive shell to support a central terminal are well known. In order to connect coaxial cables to such connectors at right angles to the central axis of the outer conductive shell, the outer conductive shell has an opening on the side, and the central conductor of a coaxial cable is inserted into the rear groove of a central terminal to perform soldering for connection. In order to support the connected coaxial cable, a tubular holder is provided at the connection opening, and a sleeve is wrapped over the tubular holder and the coaxial cable and then crimped to secure the coaxial cable.
However, in the above coaxial connector, it is necessary to solder the central conductor of a coaxial cable to the rear portion of a central terminal within the small outer conductive shell so that it is very difficult to work, tending to produce poor soldering. In addition, a separate tubular holder must be attached to the outer conductive shell, resulting in the increased number of working steps and manufacturing costs.